Two Different Worlds
by Hollywood Scarlet
Summary: Maryse and Ted Dibiase lived in two different worlds; she was the popular cheerleader and he was the rebellious troublemaker. They had nothing in common - or so it would seem. Full Summary inside. AU
1. Chapter One: California Girls

Summary: Maryse and Ted Dibiase lived in two different worlds; she was the popular cheerleader and he was the rebellious troublemaker. They had nothing in common - or so it would seem. What happens when the head cheerleader breaks all her own rules just to be with the school rebel?

* * *

_A/N: I know, I'm getting in way over my head, but I really wanted to start this story. I had a poll up and only one person got the chance to vote. I decided I really wanted to do this plot, so I'm going to. I will try and keep up with my other stories._

* * *

"_California girls, we're unforgettable…" _

Once I heard my ringtone play, my eyes quickly shifted off of the road momentarily to my iPhone. I reached over to my phone, gazing down at the screen to see who was calling me. "Rosa." I sighed aloud as I accepted the call and raised my phone to my ear. Rosa was my newest friend – to say the least; we weren't really friends, at least I wouldn't call her a friend. She was one of those girls who were desperate to be popular and noticed. Rosa tried out for cheerleading and didn't make it, due to her clumsiness; although she still seemed determined to be popular. That's why she calls me constantly – before, during and after school. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but if you want to be popular at McMahon high, I'm the girl to impress.

"Rosa, bonjour." I greeted with fake enthusiasm as I turned into the school's parking lot in my cherry colored Porsche Carrera GT. Everyone at McMahon high were rich and spoilt or else they were really smart, therefore receiving a scholarship; which strangely never really happened. Most children in California didn't need brains, they only needed the money and they'd get along fine. Even though everyone here was rich, there were still social cliques.

"_Maryse!" _Rosa exclaimed in excitement, which I couldn't help but roll my eyes at. "_How are you? Are you at school yet? If you are we should meet up before class, I can't wait to see what you're wearing! I know you're probably looking as stunning as ever!"_ Rosa spoke quickly, which annoyed me even more. I couldn't understand a damn thing this girl said; not to mention she was beyond over the top. All she does is compliment me and suck up to me – which just turned me off even more. A girl can only handle so much attention.

"I've just parked into the parking lot. Why don't I just meet you in homeroom?" I suggested as kindly as possible. I wanted to avoid Rosa as much as I can. Luckily for me, I only had Homeroom and P.E with her, all of which I didn't have today. Once Rosa agreed to meet me in homeroom, I didn't hesitate to hang up on her. I turned my ignition off and fell back into my leather seat. I let out a loud groan. "This girl will be the death of me." I muttered to myself.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin explained to me. I looked up to see him and John Morrison standing beside my car smirking at me. Mike has had a crush on me for quite a few months, although he always tried too hard, so I didn't bother. When he wanted to be, Mike could actually be a pretty good friend – though 95 % of the time he was an egotistical pervert. I didn't bother to take a second glance at the two before I let out a loud sigh. "Oh don't be like that, Ryse, didn't you miss me over the weekend?"

I let out a loud scoff before shaking my head momentarily. "You know stalking is a criminal offence." I stated sarcastically, which caused Mike to grin. I pushed my door open with a lot of power, knowing that Mike was standing beside it. Mike let out a cry of pain. "Opps, sorry, didn't see you there." I said innocently as I slid out of the car, my phone and keys in hand. I saw Mike grit his teeth and I just sent him a sweet smile. "Love to stay and chat boys, but I've got to get ready for class. Au revior." I give them both a small wave before locking my car and making my way to the main doors.

As I pushed the doors open, I heard a deep voice shout "Heads up!" causing me to duck immediately. Moments later a football fly over my head and through the main doors. I turned my body around to see who the thrower was, instead I noticed Randy Orton running towards me. I couldn't help but bit on my bottom lip when I saw he was shirtless. "Sorry about that Maryse." Randy said as he approached me. "It seems as if Cena is having an off day, _and forgot how to throw properly_." Randy apologized, raising his tone towards the end of the sentence, jerking his head behind slightly.

I let out a small laugh. "Its fine, it's just lucky I have great reflexes." I say, trying to keep my eyes on his face. When I first saw Randy, I had the biggest crush on him; I mean, you just have to take one glance at him and you'd probably fall in love with him. Although over time we just became friends – despite that, I can't help but check him out when I cheer for him or at practices; or even at moments like this. Randy flashed me a smirk. "Well, I've got to go. Have to go meet some of the other girls." Randy was easily the hottest guy in school and when he smirked like that, you couldn't help but feel weak in the knees. "Bye Randy." I say with a small wave.

I turned and began walking towards my locker, although I could still feel Randy's eyes on me. I couldn't help but smile at that. Once I made it to my locker, I noticed Brie and Nikki; my two best friends. Honestly they were the only two I was close to. I was friendly with Alicia, Layla and Michelle, although not as close as I was with Brie and Nikki. Mainly because the three of us grew up together, our parents being really close. "Hey Brie, Nikki." I greeted with a smile as I approached them.

"Ryse!" they exclaimed in unison, both giving me a hug. "We didn't see you at all over the weekend, where were you?" Brie was the first to speak, although Nikki nodded in agreement to Brie's statement.

"It was my mum's birthday Saturday and she had this big party with all these relatives, which ended up ending at 4 am." I explained, to which the twins nodded with a small smile. "It was boring, but Sunday I just stayed in and spent some time with my little cousins." I told the twins, opening my locker. My locker was in the middle of both twins, so before we knew it, we were onto a new topic.

"Oh my gosh, Ryse, you know Beth?" Nikki questioned. I think she was referring to the really muscular girl on the softball team. I nodded my head and glanced at her curiously. "Well, you know Cody Rhodes?" I had to think for a moment. His name sounded really familiar, but I couldn't match the name with the face. I titled my head to the side slightly. "The guy who's best friends with Ted Dibiase? You know - the guy who's in our Science, English, Maths and P.E class?" I pursed my lips to the side trying to figure out who Nikki was talking about. Nikki let out a frustrated sigh, shaking her head. "The guy who's always late for those classes."Oh, now she was making more sense. I raised my head in realization before nodding my head. "Well apparently Beth has a big crush on Cody."

This caused both Brie and I to start laughing uncontrollable. "That's hilarious." I said in between laughs. Brie had to clutch onto my shoulder to stand up properly. "She's like, bigger than him!" I point out, causing Nikki to start laughing as well. We were all in hysterics. Don't get me wrong, Cody's tall and has a great body, but Beth is like twice his size; three times most of the cheerleaders' size. Not to mention she was as intimidating as Frankenstein itself.

"What's a so funny guys?" Rosa piped in, causing me to let out an almost inaudible groan. Nikki had to fill Rosa in – who also found it hilarious. "That _is_ hilarious." Rosa pointed out. There was a moment of silence before I shut my locker, holding my Science books. "Wow Maryse, you do look great." Rosa complimented. I send her the best fake smile I could. I glanced over at Brie and Nikki who rolled their eyes. "Well we should go to homeroom." Rosa suggested. I nodded and exchanged my goodbyes to the girls. As Rosa and I walked to homeroom, she was talking about god knows what; I began to lose interest as soon as she opened her mouth.

* * *

"What do you mean Beth Phoenix has a crush on you?" I asked in disbelief as Cody and I walk into the corridor. The bell had already ringed about 4 minutes ago, but I honestly couldn't care less. Cody had caught up with me about 10 seconds ago and was trying to explain to me that Beth Phoenix - the tallest and strongest girl in the school, had a big crush on him. "Cody, man, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think it's true. She's bigger than you." I say, trying to hold in a chuckle.

Cody rolls his eyes. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" Cody muttered in aggravation. "Because it's true?" I point out as we reach our lockers. I hear Cody let out a loud sigh. "Anyway." He says, completely ignoring my comment. "I'm telling you the truth. She has a major crush on me. I mean, I can't really blame her – because c'mon man, look at me." Cody states with a grin on his face. I turn to him and furrow my eyes at him. "See! I'm like a god or something. I knew she had a thing for me. I mean, whenever I'm in the cafeteria line, she's always staring at me and licking her lips." Cody shuttered slightly.

I let out an inaudible chuckle. "You were probably standing in front of the energy drinks." I suggest, causing Cody to glare to me.

"Whatever. You wouldn't understand anyway." Cody said in a matter-of-factly tone. I shoot in an 'oh really' look. "You wanna know why?" Cody questions. I roll my eyes. I knew exactly where this was going. "Because you haven't had a girlfriend in like, two months." Cody said with a loud 'hah' at the end of his sentence.

I turn to him. "You may be right." Cody bows his head at me in an accomplished way. "But that doesn't mean I don't get any." I say with a smirk as I close my locker.

* * *

"Brie?"

"Here."

"Nikki?"

"Yes."

"John?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, here."

"Ted?" The teacher called. The whole classes' eyes shifted around the room. I on the other hand was texting Alicia under the table, hoping the teacher wouldn't catch me. "Anyone know where Ted is?" The teacher asked the class. This caused me to look up. I glanced around the room and let out small scoff. Of course Dibiase wouldn't be here. He's too busy trying to keep up his bad boy reputation. He'll probably show up half way through class. "Alright then-" The teacher was cut off by two figures walking through the door way.

Right on cue, there stood Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes.


	2. Chapter Two: Detention

_A/N: Chapter 2…_

* * *

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Rhodes and Mr. DiBiase." Mrs. Smith said sarcastically, folding her arms over her chest. "Now why don't you tell us all what was so important that made you late for class." The teacher ordered placing a fake smile on her face. Everybody knew Ted was going to make some kind of smartass remark that causes the class to laugh – which in honest reality isn't all that amusing.

"If you really must know, Miss." DiBiase began. I rolled my eyes and shook my head slightly. "Cody and I found a stray puppy-"Ted began sarcasm clearly audible in his fake sincere tone. The teacher hushed him before he could continue.

"Save it, DiBiase. Both of you go to your seats, you have a detention." Mrs. Smith declared, shooing them off with her hand and turning around to face the white board. Ted and Cody both shrugged and made their way to their seats, which unfortunately for me, was beside me. Cody was placed on my left and Ted was on my right. I watched as Ted lowered himself into his seat. I had finished replying to Alicia and placed my phone on my desk. Mrs. Smith finished writing something on the whiteboard and then proceeded to read out everyone's name.

"Maryse?" Mrs. Smith called out, pronouncing my name wrong – again.

I rolled my eyes and let out a loud sigh. "Maryse." I corrected her, to which she only shook her head and mouth 'whatever' hoping I wouldn't pick up on it. "Get it right next time, okay." I sneered at her. Mrs. Smith was a young teacher, at least 24 years-old. No one really liked her because she didn't give a crap about the students or her job really. I was just glad I only had her for homeroom.

"Miss Ouellet, do I sense a bit of attitude?" Mrs. Smith queried, placing a hand on her hip. I whole class' eyes turned to me.

"Oh of course not Miss." I said sarcastically, battering my eyelashes and giving her a sweet smile.

Mrs. Smith sent me an ice cold stare, eyeing me suspiciously. "That's it. You can join Mr. Dibiase and Mr. Rhodes in detention." Mrs. Smith said, returning me a sweet smile. I was so tempted to flip her off right then and there, but instead I decided against.

"What?" I exclaimed. "I'm not going to detention and I most definitely am not going to spend detention with them." I stated, gesturing the two men on each side of me with my thumbs. Mrs. Smith shrugged her shoulders as if she couldn't care less; Stupid teacher. "J'espère que vous obtenez le coup en un camion, vous chienne sourde-muette." I sneered at her. Alicia – the only other person in the class who knew French began laughing, causing everyone to glance at her.

"Well, Miss Fox, why don't you join Miss Ouellet, Mr. Dibiase and Mr. Rhodes in detention and you can all laugh it up for as long as you please." Mrs. Smith replied, folding her arms over her chest. Alicia's mouth dropped open. I quickly used my hand to clutch my mouth from laughing so much. Once I got a hold of myself, I raised my hand. "Yes, Maryse."

"Don't you have to be silent in detention?" I asked politely, with a sweet smile. Mrs. Smith gritted her teeth and let out a loud sigh.

* * *

The day went quickly and before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I wasn't happy about having to have a detention after school, but I was glad Alicia was joining me and it wasn't just me stuck with Cody and Ted. What a horrible day that would be. I must admit, seeing Mrs. Smith pissed the hell off in homeroom was hilarious. I was walking with Alicia from our lockers and were making our way to the toilets.

"I can't believe how pissed off she was." Alicia exclaimed with a big smile on her face, referring to Mrs. Smith about to explode at my smartass remark.

"I know. I thought she was going to through her planner at me."I replied as we turned the corner. "I can't believe we have detention. My mum's having some party/small get together tonight and I have to help set-up. My mum's going to kill me!" There was a pause before we both began laughing again.

"Oh my gosh!" Alicia stopped me as we were now making our way to the courtyard. Alicia placed both her arms out from side to side, stopping me from continuing walking. I stumbled a bit, not really paying attention to where I was walking. "Ryse, do you see what I see?" Alicia asked me, not taking her eyes off ahead.

"Leesh I thought we went through this." I began, turning on my side to face Alicia. "Just because you watched Paranormal Activity doesn't mean you can see dead people." I rolled my eyes.

Alicia looked at me, furrowing her eyebrows at me. "No! I'm not seeing dead people. I'm seeing a sweaty Randy Orton, shirtless throwing a football, to a sweaty, shirtless John Cena." Alicia said in a matter-of-factly tone. My eyes followed Alicia's gaze and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets. I was chewing on my bottom lip. Randy Orton was so hot. I stared at Alicia, sending her a knowing look. I didn't even need to say that I wanted to take a closer look; Alicia just nodded. There was a door separating us from them, but luckily it had a window on the top half of the door. Alicia and I made our way over to the door, staring at them both. This didn't count as spying, did it?

"Leesh, what if they catch us?" I say, turning to Alicia. Alicia turned to me and shrugged her shoulders, causing me to giggle. I turned my view back to John and Randy, only to find that they were gone. "Where did they go?" I asked Alicia – not bothering to turn to her.

"I don't know!" She cried out. "I'm just as disappointed as you." She stated, turning to me.

"Ugh! Well that sucks." I say letting out a loud sigh. "Oh well I'm starving." I point out, rotating my body alignment to the side. Mine and Alicia's bodies were placed against the door and when something powerful on the other side of the door, pushed the door open, we both ended up crashing to the floor.

"Dude, does chicken have calories?" a familiar voice asked. It was John Cena.

"Shit! Are you both alright?" I heard Randy ask as he helped me up, while John helped up Alicia. All I could do was nod. "What were you both doing behind the door?" Randy asked, chuckling slightly.

"Uhh, we dropped an earring… under the door." Alicia lied, hesitating. I turned to Alicia and nodded in agreement with her. John and Randy gave us a suspicious glance but shrugged it off.

"Maryse I was wondering if I could talk to you." Randy asked. I glanced at Alicia and nodded my head. Randy leaded me away from the duo, leaving them talking. I could see John flirting with Alicia, who was just smiling and twirling her hair; this caused me to laugh. Randy looked at me strangely. "What's so funny?"

"Alicia flirting with John." I shrug with a small smile. "Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked in a soft tone.

Randy grinned at me. "I was wondering if you'd like to do something, after school?" Was Randy Orton asking me out? Couldn't he have asked me out 3 days ago? I have a detention after school. Well this just fucking great, isn't it. The hottest guy in school – wait, possibly California was asking me out and I have to decline just so I can sit in a boring class room with 2 out of 3 people I can't stand. This was not fair. Now I have another reason to kill Mrs. Smith.

I let out a small sigh. "Randy… I would love too – really, I mean that. But I have a _detention_." I almost hissed the last word, making me think of Mrs. Smith. I think I actually hate her.

"You got a detention?" Randy couldn't help but chuckle. I had always had an 'attitude' towards teachers that pushed my buttons, although it never landed me a detention before. I nodded, let out a frustrated groan. I wasn't looking forward to the end of the day. "That's hilarious. But why about tomorrow after school or have you turned into a total badass and brought yourself another detention?" He raised his eyebrow. I could sense the sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh ha ha." I returned the sarcasm. "But tomorrow after school should be fine." I say with a smile. "Well I've got to go. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Randy." I say, giving him a small smile. I decide to go to the courtyard where the other cheerleaders are. I knew once I told Brie and Nikki they would go crazy.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone pretty quickly and before I knew it, it was time for detention; lucky me. I made my way through the doorway of detention, my eyesight shifting to the young teacher placed at the desk. I place a small smile on my face. I was relieved to see we had Mr. Stevens. Knowing him, he'd probably let us talk, not to mention he was pretty good to look at. I noticed Alicia in the front row although she was too busy texting. I seated myself in the desk in the middle. I was the last student to arrive, Alicia, Cody and Ted already separated around the classroom. At least 15 minutes of silence went by before Mr. Stevens's phone began ringing. I spend that time filing my nails.

"I've got to take this guys. I'll be back in a second." Mr. Stevens announced, raising himself from his desk and walking out of the classroom. Of course this was our cue to talk. Ted and Cody were talking and Alicia was _still_ texting. That girl had problem.

I began filing my middle finger. "So Cody - I heard about you and Beth." I say, not taking my eyes off my nails. I heard Cody sigh in frustration. "So what's going on there?" I question, raising my brow. I blew on my nails and extended my hand out fully. I glanced at Cody who was sending me a glare, while Ted was trying not to laugh. "What? I was just asking. Because from what I heard…" I began, resisting a grin. I was going to annoy the crap out of him. I needed something to entertain myself. "You two are on your way to being McMahon High's strangest couple." I glanced at Alicia, who was grinning at me. I turned back to Cody, who was gritting his teeth. "Talk about your real life case of Beauty and the beast – although I'm just confused about who's playing which role."

"Oh Beth's definitely the beast." Alicia piped in. I turned to her and raised my brow. "I mean c'mon, just take one glance at her and you want to run away." Alicia muttered. "I mean, whenever we play Softball or La Crosse, I swear I can hear her grunting as she runs around. It's creepy." Alicia pointed out. This caused all three of us, excluding Cody to start laughing.

"Maryse aren't you just so funny." Cody says sarcastically. I place a hand on my heart and gazed up slightly, returning the sarcasm. "It's just a rumor. There isn't and there will never be anything between Beth and I. Got it? Good." Cody snapped.

"Aren't we a bit feisty, Rhodes." I say narrowing my eyes at him. "Is it that time of the month again?" I say as sweetly as possible. I could have sworn I heard Cody mumble something under his breath, although I didn't catch it.

* * *

Somehow Alicia and Cody got to leave early and Ted and myself were still seated there at 5 pm. Is it even legal to keep kids here that long? Alicia made up this story about women issues and Cody made up some story about him father getting hit by a car. Strangely enough, Mr. Stevens fell for it. "Alright, you two can leave." Mr. Stevens said, gesturing the door. Ted and I both practically dived out of desks, anxious to make it out.

Once I made it home, it was getting dark and the get together had already started. I placed my car in the car port and made my way inside. Everyone was dressed quite casually, but still looked nice.

"Maryse, darling, why are you so late?" My mother asked as she approached my in the living room, which was filled with plenty of familiar faces. My mom pulled me in for an embrace.

"I had a detention." I admitted.

My mother just laughed. I had a feeling she'd already had a bit to drink. "Go get changed and then meet me on the back porch, there's some people I want you to meet."

I obeyed, running upstairs and into my room. I changed into a pair of white jeans, a dark blue Zip Front Belted Top and Elaphe snake 4 inch platforms sandals. I quickly fixed my hair and re-applied some make-up and made my way downstairs. I stepped out onto the porch and approached my mother.

"Ah here she is." My mother said as she motioned me over towards three figures. I honestly wasn't paying attention until my mother spoke again. "Maryse I want you to meet Ted DiBiase and Melanie DiBiase." My mother introduced them. I shook each of their hands.

"It's nice to meet you." I said politely. Wait, where they Ted's parents? I gazed up at the third figure. I was stunned to see Ted DiBiase standing there beside his parents, studying my backyard.

"And this is their son, Ted DiBiase Jr. He goes to your school." My mother pointed out. Way to state the obvious. My eyes refused to meet his. I just acted as if I had better things to do. "Here's an idea - Maryse why don't you show Ted around." My mother suggested, shooting me a big smile.

* * *

_A/N: Crappy, I know. I still haven't shaken off the writer's block. Please don't forget to review xx_


	3. Chapter Three: Reputations

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been mad busy!  
This is a short chapter, it's not a filler though. _

* * *

My eyes widened when I heard what my mother asked me to do. I had just spent detention with him and now she expected me to show him around? I saw Ted almost choke on his drink when he heard my mother. Neither of us really liked each other – although we've never really spoke before. Despite that, I found his 'badboy' attitude incredibly annoying.

"Why? It's not like he's moving in here." I snapped. My mother turned to me, her back to the DiBiase's and shot me an ice cold stare; If looks _could_ kill, I'd be dead in an instant. "What?" I shrugged.

"Just go show him around, alright." She snapped back at me in a whisper, sending me another glare before turning back to the DiBiase's and sending them a sweet smile. I let out a loud scoff before shaking my head. She was ridiculous.

"Fine." I shrugged my shoulders, sighing lightly. Ted was just as unhappy as I was, but he didn't say anything. I began walking away from my mother, Ted a few feet behind me. I heard my mother say something along the lines of "I think it's that time of the month" in her sweetest voice. I let out a frustrated sigh. I needed a drink. As I made my way through the crowd and into the kitchen I heard Ted clear his throat. I turned to him, I knew he wanted to say something but didn't have the guts to say it. "Go on, spit it out." I say. He narrows his eyes at me in confusion; I just send him a knowing look.

"Fine." He finally says. "What was with you and your mother back there?" He questions as I step into the kitchen. "I mean my mother asks me to do things I don't want to do all the time, but I wouldn't snap at her like that." He explains, causing me to turn to him and raise my brow. "Oh, no offense."

I shrug it off, sighing lightly. "I don't know, I guess I've just had enough of her attitude. I mean she always has these mood swings and is always getting me to do things and putting me on the spot." I explain, opening the fridge and getting out two beers. "It's been like that ever since my dad died. She just changed. I think she's lonely, that's why she has all these parties." I say to Ted, handing him one of the beers. If she could have a good time, I would too. "Not to mention it gives her an excuse to drink." Ted looked at the beer and then up at me. "She won't care, she probably won't even notice." Ted just shrugged and opens it.

"Sorry about your dad, that must be hard on both of you." Ted says sympathetically.

"No need to apologize, it happened 7 years ago. I mean I never got over the fact that I'll never see him again and it surely never gets any easier, that's for sure – I've just come to terms with it." I say with a small sigh before continuing my statement. Talking about my dad was never easy. "A part of me thinks she hasn't." Ted nodded his head in a sympathetic way, but I wouldn't have any of this mushy stuff. I wanted to have fun, get the hell over my mum's bitchiness – even if it does have to be with Ted Dibiase.

* * *

A couple of beers later and a whole lot of hilarious stories about him and Rhodes, Ted and I appeared to be getting along. I mean, when he wasn't the asshole he is at school, he's actually quite likeable. I will never get use to saying that. It was about 11:45 pm and Ted's parents left about an hour ago. They offered to drive him home, but Ted was in the middle of telling me this great story about Cody and his comic books. Cody Rhodes was a comic book nerd? Wait 'till I tell Nikki and Brie.

Oh, I forget, I can't. If any of them found out I was with Ted Dibiase and was enjoying this time, I'd be ruined. So would Ted. The Head Cheerleader doesn't belong with the so-called 'rebel' of the school and none of the cheerleaders would stand for it. I'd probably be forced to join the school sluts and be best friends with girls like… Kelly Kelly. I can't stand the thought. I'm sure Ted and I have mutual feelings and that he won't tell any of his friends; excuse me **Friend**. He only has one, right?

I tried to breathe in-between laughs, but it seemed nearly impossible. "Then he got so scared, he wet his pants." Ted explained only just managing to get the sentence out.

"Mike Mizanin, the so-called Chick Magnet, wet his pants in the 4th grade because he got in trouble?" I questioned in between laughs. Ted nodded his head, clutching his stomach from laughing too much. "That's hilarious. Do you have any embarrassing stories about Morrison? God, the next time they hit on me will be hilarious. I'm actually looking forward to it." I saw with a grin.

As far as we both knew, my mum's party was still going on. The only people who were left though were single, divorced, desprerate older friends of my mothers', most likely pissed of their heads.

"Strangely enough, I had a great time." Ted explained as we stood up and made our way down stairs to the living room. I turned to Ted and nodded my head.

"Surprisingly, me too." I said with a small laugh. "But you do realize…" I say to ted in a lower tone, sending him a knowing glance.

Ted nodded his head. "We're supposed to be enemies right?" Ted questioned with a chuckle. I nodded my head. "And don't worry, I won't tell a soul that I actually had a good time with Maryse Ouellet." Ted winked at me.

Ted and I stopped at the end of the staircase. I looked over at my mum and her group of self-proclaimed cougars. If they saw Ted, they'd be all over him. My eyes widened in disgust at the thought of that. I turned to Ted, " What do you so we go for a walk or something?" I asked, jerking my head in the direction of the door.

Ted thought I was joking because he let out a sarcastic cackle. "It's like midnight, do you want to get raped or something?"

"Do you want be sexually attack by a bunch of single, divorced 'cougars?'" I questioned, using air quotes.

I could have sworn I saw Ted shudder. "No, let's go." Ted ordered, practically dragged me from the staircase to the door. We were outside before I knew it. "You know, on second thought, I don't won't to get raped." I said, resisting the urge to grin.

"If you get raped, I'll protect you."

"How?"

"Do you really want to know?"

I thought about that for a moment before shaking my head.

"Didn't think so, now let's go."

* * *

I grabbed my needed books from my locker and shut the door. My mind wasn't functioning today, because all I could think about was how amazing last night was. Nothing happed, we didn't kiss and we most certainly didn't sleep together, there was just something about Ted's personality when he wasn't at school that I really liked. I jumped when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I was relived to see that it was Brie and Nikki.

"Are you okay?" Nikki asked in a worried tone? I nodded my head. "You don't seem like it."

"My mum's party just went on really late." I lied. As great of friends as Brie and Nikki were, I just don't think I could tell them about Ted and last night. Which in a way, wasn't all that much to tell.

"Oh." The twins said in unison. "Another Cougar party?" Nikki asked in a sympathetic tone, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head.

"Well at least from 11 to 3 am it was." I say. The twins just nodded their heads. They knew exactly what I was talking about, especially since their mother was there last night. There was a small silence as we all relived embarrassing moments caused by our single mothers before one of the twins, I'm not sure who, let out "Oh my god…" I turned to them and followed their gaze to see their eyes laid on Kelly Kelly and Ted Dibiase. Kelly was all over Ted although to my liking, he didn't seem to be interested. "What a slut." Nikki said in disgust. I clenched my jaw. Something about that sight hit a nerve or something because I snapped. I motioned Nikki and Brie to follow me past them as we made our way to homeroom.

I was trying to tell myself not to say or do anything, but I sent an ice cold stare Kelly's way as we past the two. "Slut." I spat as we went past them. Ted's eyes were glued to mine and when I managed to tare my eyes away from Kelly, I caught his gaze for a couple of moments.


	4. Chapter Four: Playing Rough

_A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, you guys are so amazing. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
Did you guys remember the NXT kissing contest? I thought it was hilarious. Alex Riley x3. I decided I would work Margarita into this chapter. I have a feeling you guys might know where she'll be mentioned. xD

* * *

_

I don't know why I reacted that way. I know I shouldn't have cared, but I did and now I hate myself for it.

I don't think the twins noticed – at least I hope they didn't. I expected them to think nothing of it, since after all I've always despised Kelly. She was like the devil, but with fake blond hair and a fake smile. People thought I was evil, at least I'm a bitch up front – she isn't. Kelly's a bitch the modern way – she does it in a manipulative way. She appears all and sweet and innocent, but she's really just a deceiving, heartless bitch. The only friend she has is Tiffany; who every day I always feel so sorry for. God knows how many times Kelly has backstabbed her.

I mean last year, Zack Ryder held his annual end of year Party and Tiffany planned on taking her long-time crush Drew McIntyre. It was obvious to everyone and she kept it no secret from Drew or Kelly that she really liked him. After Drew stands Tiffany up and she still has the guts to show up at the party – which I respected her for. I and the other cheerleaders decided to help her take her mind off of it; after all, we've all been there before. After 2 hours of Tiffany actually smiling again, Drew McIntyre shows up with Tiffany's so-called best friend, Kelly. Even after witnessing them make-out for about an hour, Tiffany decided to forgive and forget.

I don't know what that girl was thinking. I wouldn't stand for it, that's for sure. And I mean, it's not like Tiffany doesn't have any friends. She use to be a part of the cheerleading squad and all the cheerleaders still like her and all but for some odd reason she decides to hang around with that whore Kelly. I guess that's loyalty for you.

I decided to try and keep my anger to the minimum. I didn't want any of the cheerleaders to suspect anything. I said my goodbyes to Brie and Nikki before making my way into homeroom. I sat in my usual spot and of course Ted wasn't anywhere in sight. To my surprise, Cody was. He was in his usual seat, on time and without Ted. I knew exactly where Ted was, but I still couldn't get over the fact that Cody wasn't with Ted; or at least that one of them was actually on time.

I slammed my books down on my desk and sloped into my seat. I crossed my left leg over my right and sighed aloud, running my French manicured fingers through my platinum blond locks. I was trying to forget about Ted and Kelly, but I couldn't. I just couldn't that image of Kelly's filthy, _filthy_ hands all over him. It was disgusting. If it was just me and her, I would have punched that bitch.

"Jeez. Someone must be on their period." I heard Cody mutter; obviously well aware that I could hear him. I turned to him and raised my brow. I was about to fire back with some witty comment, but decided against. I then remember the stories Ted told me about Cody – the embarrassing stories. I began laughing softly and shook my head lightly, turning my body alignment towards the front of the class. I decided not to bother. "What are _you_ laughing at?" Cody asked with a bitter tone. This man did not like me at all. I guess because I taunted him about Beth Phoenix; but I mean, doesn't he think it's time to forgive and forget?

"Wouldn't you like to know." I grinned. I wished I could have told him I knew about the comic books and video games and the fact that he was 15 when he first kissed a girl and that the girl just happened to be Margaret; also known to Layla and Michelle as Margarita. Or even where I found out he wet his pants at one of his elementary school camps. Cody narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously and I resisted the urge to admit to him that I knew every embarrassing story or moment of his life. But I decided to keep it to myself. I think Cody knew I knew _something_, so he decided to let it go. If only he knew how _much_ I really knew.

The whole homeroom was in the classroom, except Ted and the teacher. Which wasn't all that surprising. I noticed a figure enter the classroom from the corner of my eyes and I expected it to be the teacher, instead it was Ted. Ted DiBiase. He was actually on time. Ted made his way over to his desk, which was on the right of me. I could feel his eyes on me, but I decided I wouldn't look at him.

"Look Maryse-"Ted began but was cut off by Alicia walking over to me. Alicia placed her hands flat on the side of my desk and stood there leaned over the desk, grinning like a Cheshire cat, completely ignoring Ted.

"Leesh, you know when you stare at people like that; they tend to get out there pepper spray." I stated, raising my brow.

Alicia ignored my comment, obviously shrugging it off. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Ryse."

"She's obviously not playing. She really is just _that_ stupid." Cody piped in, causing me to throw my calculator at him. "Hey!" He shouted as the heavy, plastic device connected with his large head.

"You should be lucky I didn't throw my compass at you." I warned. "And Leesh, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Alicia let out a soft groan. "You and Randy. You know, your date tonight." Alicia explained, that grin returning to her face. My date with Randy – I totally forgot! My gaze reverted from Alicia's face over to Teds.

I think he heard Alicia.

* * *

I cursed every swear word I knew in my head for the rest of that class. I cannot believe I forgot, of all things. Not to mention Ted heard. Could this get any worse?

I tried to focus on school work; something a little out of the ordinary for me, but I needed to get my mind off of what just happened. Would I tell Ted it was all a misunderstanding? No. I wish I could, but I'm pretty sure Alicia was blunt enough to understand. She always is. I originally decided to take notes, but I ended up scribbling swear words on my page; in French, of course.

Finally the bell went and I noticed Ted glance at me momentarily before pushing himself off of his seat swiftly and speeding out the classroom. I had stood up to try and catch Ted's attention, but it was no use, he just ignored me and walked away with a big grimace on his face. I sighed and lowered myself down on the seat. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to think of what I was supposed to do. I noticed Alicia walk over to me, unaware of the drama she just caused.

"Wow. PMS much?" Alicia stated referring to Ted. I looked up at her and arched my eyebrow upwards. Not saying a word, I gave Alicia the cold shoulder, grabbing my books and leaving the classroom.

After I left a confused Alicia on a hunt to find Ted, I noticed a very disturbing sight. Ted and Kelly were making out against Kelly's locker, unaware of how disgusting they looked. I didn't move any closer; I didn't want to see what was happening up closer, to be perfectly honest. Ted had Kelly pinned against her locker. Though, don't let that fool you because Kelly's hands were roaming Ted like he was a piece of meat. I was standing about ten meters away. Realizing I couldn't stand there any longer without punching Kelly in the face, I turned and walked away, revenge toying in my mind.

If Ted wanted to play rough, then fine; two can play at that.

* * *

_A/N: Gahh, so late and so short. I am sorry. ): And I love embarrassing Cody! I still love him to death though. I hope you guys like it though. I just wanted to say how amazing you guys are. I really appreciate the support you guys have shown to not only this story but all my stories. It means so much!_

_To Jess: I am going to try and post the next chapter of Ignorance, but I doubt I can finish it tonight. I will try through. If not, I will have to do it tomorrow._


	5. Chapter Five: Kiss 'n' Tell

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" I exclaim to Nikki in pure anger, who just rolls her eyes. "No seriously Nik, I want to grab her fake blonde hair and strangle her with it!" I shout. The thought of actually doing that was actually satisfying.

"Maryse, what did she even do?" Nikki asked me, raising her brow. I opened my mouth to speak, but Nikki instantly interrupted me. "Besides living." Nikki corrected. I closed my mouth. What could I say? I couldn't say the real reason I was mad, because then she and all the other cheerleaders would know. As much as I love Nikki and trust her, I just don't know if I could tell her this. "Exactly. Ryse, we all hate her; some more than some," Nikki explained, referring to myself. "But we all have to put up with her. Maryse, is there any real reason you are mad at her this time?"

I was silent for a few moments. Nikki opened her mouth to say something, trying to prove me wrong but I interrupted her. "Okay, you want to know the real reason?" I questioned. Nikki nodded. "Well... I could have sworn she was wearing the bangle as me." I say in a dead serious tone.

Nikki's face dropped. "Ryse, you're not serious."

"I am very serious." I lied. Nikki looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against. She just shook her head and walked into the classroom. "Well, bye?" I say a few feet away from the door, even though Nikki is already in the classroom. I have the worst class next. _Outdoor Ed._ Why I took it? I don't know. The only think I do know is that not only is Ted and Cody in that class, but so is Kelly. I have no girls in that class that I remotely like. Not even Rosa. I sigh and make my way over to my schedule classroom, apparently late. I walk into a class of about 14, which is everyone but me. As soon as I walk in, all heads shift in my direction. I see Kelly seated next to Ted, his arm draped around her shoulder. I clench my jaw and look away. I noticed Randy and John seated on the other side of the classroom. They both seem happy to see me.

"Thank you for finally joining us, Miss Ouellet." The teacher says, sarcasm obviously reeking from his voice. I roll my eyes and make my way over to Randy who grins when I sit next to him.

"Hey, Ryse." Randy says as I sit down. I look up at him and return the grin on his face.

"Hi Randy." I say biting my lip. I tried to forget about Ted as much as I could. Either way, Randy was drop dead gorgeous and he was a nice guy. Obviously Ted was a man whore, who wasn't afraid of herpes or some gross sexual disease. I heard John clear his throat at the awkwardness. "Oh Hey John." I say with a small grin. Who rolls his eyes playfully and eventually smiles. From the corner of my eye I saw Ted glance over at me and Randy, obviously not too happy with the scene. "So are we still on for tonight?" I ask with a smile; my tone obviously loud enough for Ted to hear - even Kelly.

Randy grinned. "Definitely." Randy replied with a small wink causing my smile to get wider. I glanced over at Ted whose face was getting redder by the second. It was working. I notice Ted lean in for a kiss from Kelly, causing me to almost throw up my breakfast. The two locked lips for about 10 seconds before Ted pulled away. I could have sworn that Ted didn't enjoy the kiss. He looked like he was also going to throw up, but he did his best to try and hide it by biting down on his lip. Ted looked at me with a grin. I rolled my eyes. Fine, he was asking for it.

I turned to Randy who was listening to the teacher. Randy eventually felt my gaze because he turned to me. I placed my hand to the side of Randy's face before I straightened my body and leaned upwards to place my lips to Randy. It was a gentle kiss at first before I deepened it making it a lot more passionate. Randy eventually slithered his tongue past my lips and into my mouth. Our tongues danced together as most of the class took notice of Randy and I making out. Most of the observers began howling and occasionally throwing in a wolf whistle ever now and then. Eventually the teacher caught on what was happening and began shouting for us to stop. Eventually I pulled away and left Randy in almost shock.

"Mr. Orton, Miss Ouellet, Since you enjoy each other's presence so much, you two can spend tomorrow lunchtime with me." The teacher explained to us. "On two different sides of the room." He eventually shouted. I shrugged my shoulders; I really couldn't have cared less. The teacher shook his head momentarily before speaking again. I turned to Randy who was smirking at me. I grabbed his arm and draped it over my shoulder. After a few moments Randy's vision shifted to the teacher and mine reverted back to Ted's – who was once again looking at me. Ted looked like he was about to punch a wall out. I folded my arms over my chest, leaning back in my seat before I sent a large smirk Ted's way as well as a small wink; which Ted obviously caught.

After class, Randy and I walked out side-by-side. We said our goodbyes, sharing a soft embrace before he headed off to class. After Randy was gone, I quickly got out my phone and send the same message to half the cheerleading squad, telling them how amazing that period was. I smiled at the replies that I got from Brie and Nikki. Eventually I realized I needed to get to English or else I would have another detention.

"Great little show you put on." I heard a male voice say from behind me while I was placing my phone in my pocket. I turned around to see Ted there with his arms folded over his chest. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Glad you enjoyed it." I said mockingly. "I enjoyed the little display you and Kelly had going on this morning." I snap. Ted remained quiet for a couple of seconds before speaking again.

"You, uh, saw that?" Ted questioned hesitantly.

"Yeah, I did." I snapped. "Look, whatever Ted. Have fun with Kelly. I really couldn't care less." I lied; I couldn't tell him I wanted to be with him. I couldn't even believe it. "You can do whatever the fuck you want." I sneered at Ted before walking off, without another word said.

* * *

Once it was it was lunch time, I couldn't wait to meet up with Brie, Nikki, Michelle, Layla and Alicia. I met up with them in the court yard. They were already seated and Brie and Nikki gasped when they saw me.

"Maryse! You have to tell us everything." The twins exclaimed in unison. I grinned at them as I sat down in the middle of them.

"I don't kiss and tell." I teased my grin getting wider. I will admit, I originally used making out with Randy as a tactic to get revenge on Ted, but I use to have a huge crush on Randy and I could definitely see myself falling for him. Eventually I will get over whatever I have been feeling for Ted and everyone will win. Ted and I weren't meant to be. We're from two different worlds; even if we did both want to be together, something would tear us apart and I don't think I would want to take that risk. At least with Randy, it was safe and I knew he would make me happy.

"Bullshit." Michelle grinned. "You always kiss and tell."

"So you _did_ kiss him?" Layla questioned enthusiastically, leaning over the table a bit more. I shrugged my shoulders, enjoying having them on the edge of their seat. "Would you tell us already?" Layla exclaimed, making her British accent very audible.

I let out a loud cackle before nodding my head. "Yeah, I kissed him." I grinned. "And I liked it as well."

* * *

_A/N: There you go guys. Two updates in one day. That's how much I love you all, xo. So what do you guys think? I hate Ted and Kelly, but I don't mind Randy and Maryse to be honest. But I adore Teryse and I always will so no need to worry there. Thanks for all the reviews, it means so much. Also, thanks for voting this story your favorite in-progress story, at least so far. (The poll is still up)_

_Also, for all you Teryse fans, once I finish on of these in-progress stories, maybe sooner I will be working on another Teryse story – requested by __**JVottoGurl**__. I am very excited to write this story, the plot is absolutely amazing. I won't reveal much but it's a __Ted/Maryse/ShaneMcMahon__ fic. Anyway guys, thanks for all your support. Love you, :) xxx._


	6. Chapter Six: Trouble In Paradise

"Oh my god, Teddy! You have to get me those Jimmy Choo shoes! They are adorable." Kelly pleaded in a needy tone. I sighed and rubbed my temples, this was beginning to be too much. Kelly and I had planned to spend some time together at the local Starbucks, but unfortunately for me, Kelly decided we would spend our date going shopping. I tried to walk away from the glass display but Kelly wouldn't have any of it. She gripped my arm rather tight considering her petite figure and yanked me back. "Oh come on, baby. Wouldn't you love to see me in those? Maybe with a tight, possibly too-short cocktail dress?" Kelly questioned, raising her brow suggestively and her tone quite seductive that would have any _other_ guy weak in the knees. For some reason it didn't have that much of an effect on me. Kelly eventually changed her tactic, pursing her lower lip out into a pout. "Please Teddy. Your family's loaded, so why would it matter? Pretty, _pretty_ please. For me?" Kelly begged in a soft, wanting tone. I rolled my eyes and sighed softly. If I didn't buy her the damn shoes, I know I would never hear the end of this.

"Fine." I say reluctantly, causing Kelly to change her emotion in almost an instant. Kelly began jumping up and down, thanking me and throwing her arms around me. I cracked a small smile and pulled her closer. Kelly began to pull me even tighter and didn't appear to have any plans of letting go too soon. "Okay Kels, you can let me go now." I advise with a hesitant laugh. Kelly didn't appear to budge. I sighed. "Okay, seriously." I was beginning to get very annoyed. I gently try to struggle out of her grasp. "Damn this girl is strong." I mutter to myself, now trying to push her off as gently as possible. "Kelly!" I end up shouting, which caused her to slowly and relunctantly let go of me. "I know I'm gorgeous and all, but I do need oxygen." I explain to the Florida native. Kelly moved her hands together in front of her slender frame and began fiddling with her thumbs, nodding in agreement.

"Trouble in Paradise?" I heard a very familiar thick French accent question, with her signature cackle. Both Kelly and I turned to the French-Canadian native. As we both turned, my eyes met California's residence jock hand-in-hand with the Sultry Head cheerleader. I felt like I was going to throw up. I remained quiet – Kelly on the other hand felt the need to add to the already extremely high tension.

"Oh, shut the fuck up Maryse." Kelly snapped, causing Maryse's head to jerk back slightly. Maryse glanced at Randy – who was also taken aback by the usual bubbly Blonde's tone. Even I was surprised at the tone Kelly used. "Actually, Paradise is looking _extremely_ sunny at the moment." Kelly began in an all too matter-of-factly tone shooting me a wide smile, causing Maryse to grin slightly in amusement to Kelly's naïve comment and tone. I begged that Kelly would shut her mouth and we could move on; hopefully saving myself $400 dollars. But by the looks of things, Kelly had other plans. Maryse raised her brow, curious to hear Kelly's comment. "Teddy Bear here," Kelly continued, causing me to cringe at the extremely embarrassing nickname Kelly decided to give me. I hung my head low while Maryse and Randy were almost in a fit. "Was just about to go in there and buy me _those_ Jimmy Choos." Kelly explained in excitement, pointing at the heels she practically begged me for.

Maryse glanced at the Jimmy Choos eagerly before chucking aloud. "Those ones?" Maryse questioned Kelly, pointing to the pair of heels Kelly was so desperate to have. Kelly nodded with a smile as she hooked her arm around mine. Maryse let out a loud, amused scoff. "I brought the same pair, in like 2007. Geez, update your style would you." Maryse snapped with a grin. "Why don't you just go 'Cheap Ass' R Us'? You could get the same pair for a smidge of that price." Maryse teased causing Randy to smirk at Maryse's dry humor. "Now if you losers would excuse me, Randy and I are going to get a coffee." Maryse explained as she shoved past Kelly and y brushed by me. Kelly clenched her jaw as Maryse shoved through us and looked like she was about to punch out a wall. I had to restrain her from not chasing after Maryse.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't awkward in the least." Randy chuckled as we had passed Kelly and Ted. I looked up at him and laughed. He definitely had a point. You could've cut the tension with a knife. "So what's with you and Kelly?" Randy questioned as he opened the door for me, allowing me to walk through. How sweet was he? Of course Ted would never do that for a girl; he'd be too worried about what his _friend_ – yes, it has been proven that he only has one; which is Cody, might I add - would think. Not only is Randy an absolute hottie, but he is also really, really sweet. Who would've thought? Looks like I hit the bargain this time.

Randy pulled out the seat for me and I sat down. I shrugged my shoulders, in reply to Randy's question. "Nothing to tell. She's a whore and I hate her." I explain bluntly, causing Randy to chuckle. "You know, I've always wondered why she never made it on the cheerleading team." I wonder out loud as Randy took a mouth full of the water he brought with him from football training. "I mean, by the way she spreads her legs around California, you'd think she'd have the flexibility of a freakin' snake. But I guess looks and actions can be deceiving." I explain nonchalantly and with a small shrug, causing Randy to choke on his drink at my not-so subtle words. "You right there?" I question with a soft chuckle as I turn to Randy trying to cover his mouth.

"Yeah, I am fine." He chuckles as he wipes his mouth. "So you really don't like her at all, do you?" Randy asked as I send him a knowing look, raising my brow slightly. Randy laughed again. "I guess not. I mean, I've heard really positive things about Kelly in the locker rooms." Randy explained to me in a somewhat slight mocking tone. I nodded and gave him an 'Oh really?' look and told him to continue. "All the guys say she's an easy lay." Randy says to me with a large grin and a wink. Randy's comment caused me to laugh aloud. "But I personally wouldn't go there. I mean come on, god knows who or what's been _in_ there." Randy continued, using all too ironic words, causing me to clutch onto his arm from laughing too much. It turns out he and I were a lot more alike than I originally assumed.

"Okay seriously stop now. Please!" I say in between laughs. "I can't feel my stomach." I explain with a large grin. Randy returns the grin and lightly throws his hands in the air relunctantly. After I eventually got myself and my laughter under control I glanced at Randy. "So, what do the 'boys' in the locker room say about me?" I question curiously with a small smile.

Randy paused for a moment and turned to me. "You really want to know?" Randy questioned with a raise of his brow. I was somewhat worried, but nodded anyway. Randy moved closer to me and his tone became a lot lower and softer. "Well let's just say, nearly every man in that locker room would kill to be in my position."

* * *

Two weeks later and nothing much had gone down. That was between Ted and I; between Kelly, Randy I was a totally different story. Kelly and Ted began dating about 15 days ago – which Kelly asked Ted out, might I add. Randy and I also began dating about a week ago. It wasn't a reluctant decision at all. I really couldn't care less about Kelly and Ted; at least that was what I was telling myself. Randy asked me out on our third date, which was at California's most elegant and _expensive_ Chinese restaurant. I agreed and for the first time in like a month, I didn't think about Ted… at least _not_ all that much anyway. I heard my mother calling me to come down stairs. I sighed and exited my room and made my way down the stairs, sporting a pair of black short shorts and a low, white tank top; my hair was placed in a high pony tail with my bangs to the side. I walked into the kitchen and found my mother speaking to some guy. Even though he had his back to me, he looked awfully young to be someone my mother had slept with, but then again, I never knew what to expect from my mum nowadays. I walked into the kitchen, my pace becoming somewhat slower when I saw Cody Rhodes spin around to face me. I was certainly taken aback by this situation that was literally standing in front of me. Did my mother sleep with Cody Rhodes? Oh dear god, I hope not. That is just _so_ wrong on _so_ many levels.

"What is going on?" I say extremely eager to hear both parties' explanation. I folded my arms over my chest and raised my brow. My mother opened her mouth to speak, but I instantly interrupted her with a question of me own. "Mum, are you fucking Cody Rhodes?" I question in a very bitter tone, not bothering to let either of the two speak before me. My mother closed her mouth and jerked her head back, somewhat surprised at my question and the tone I used. Sure, it may have sounded a little harsh, but what do you honestly expect from a girl who suspects that her mother is sleeping around with one of their classmates? To be all calm and sweet about the situation? Oh hell no. I can't exactly be calm about this, now can I. "I mean, I know you're old and all, but surely you can do a lot better than… him." I say, while pointing to a confused and somewhat stunned Cody Rhodes; especially since he's in most of my classes. Now seriously, that's disgusting."

"First off Maryse, watch your language, for goodness sake." My mother explains softly to which I just wave my hand in the air as if to wave it off and roll my eyes. I have bigger problems to worry about. "Secondly, I think Cody is a lovely boy. Plus he's a sight for sore eyes." My mum says to me in an all-too flirtatious tone as she glances at Cody.

"So you ARE fucking him." I exclaim in total horror, my face dropping and my jaw hanging open. "Oh, gross, gross, gross!" I say pacing around in exaggeration. I felt like I was about to throw up my breakfast, lunch AND dinner.

"No! I am not. I was just stating the facts. Cody came here to talk to you. So why don't you take him upstairs, will you. But make sure you leave the door open." My mother explains to me, giving me a playful wink, trying all too hard to be funny.

"Oh don't you worry, I will." I sigh. "Alright Rhodes, get your ass off the stool and follow me." I say relunctantly, not all too keen about this request.

Once we made it up to my room, I seated myself down on my bed while Cody leaned against the door frame awkwardly. "So….?" I question, my voice traveling off into a silence, hinting at Cody to speak about whatever the hell he came here to speak about.

"Oh right." Cody says, snapping himself back into reality. "We need to talk about you," Cody begins in a soft tone, seating himself down on the edge of the bed. I rotate my hand in the air, signaling for Cody to continue. "And… Ted." Cody says to me with a sigh.

What does Ted have to do with this?

* * *

_A/N: There we go, I hope you like the update. Now, I know this Story is Ted/Maryse but don't worry I am not getting carried away or side tracked. This story will be quite long, so I have to add a bit drama and such into it._

_So what does Cody have to speak to Maryse about? Hmm, we'll have to wait and see!_

_Please, continue reviewing, it means so much. Plus, please if you haven't, can you go check out the poll on my profile and take the time to vote? Thank you guys, Love you all. ;)_


	7. Chapter Seven: Frenchie and Mr Dashing

_A/N: I am actually starting to feel sorry for Kelly. Every chapter, I take a big jabs at her. I hope no big Kelly fans are reading this fic and ESPECIALLY this chapter, even I feel a little harsh. Oh well, life is life and I hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

I eyed Cody up and down, and believe me not in a sexual way. I raised my brow to Cody. "What does Ted have to do with this?" I question in curiosity. Oh my god, did he know? If he knew he would tell _everyone_ and then the whole school would know that Ted and I had this… thing. Not that it can be put into words, because I couldn't explain it myself. I decided to play it cool, maybe he didn't know.

"Well, I'm sure you know by now, since you tend to know every piece of information about everyone before they even know it," Cody began, to which I shrugged nonchalantly, smirking slightly at my reputation. What can I say? The guy had a point – a very valid point, might I add. "Ted and Kelly are in a… relationship." Cody finally spat out.

I shrugged. "If you could even call it that." I explain to him in a soft tone, glancing towards the side. I glanced back at Cody who narrowed his eyes at me, not sure of what I meant by that statement. I let out a small, cocky huff before grinning. "From what it looks like; and from what I heard from the good 'ole grape vine, Kelly is just a gold digging bitch, looking to give Ted an STD." I try to say as nonchalantly as possible, but my tone quite sour.

To my surprise, and liking Cody didn't disagree. He actually agreed with me. Cody Rhodes and Maryse Ouellet agreed on something. Has Kelly been taking flying lessons lately? Must be, because the only time Cody and I would _ever_ agree on something, would be when pigs flew. "You're right." Cody agrees with a nod. A couple of moments later and a long pause, Cody makes a face. He turns to me and I share the same look. I jump off the bed.

"Okay, this is too weird. First we are actually being civil, then we're agreeing and now you're telling me I am right? Holy shit, what the hell is going on?" I ask. Cody shrugs his shoulders.

"Kelly must be on an airplane." Cody says, causing my eyes to almost pop out of my socket.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I said," Cody began in a slow tone "Kelly must be on an airplane; because the only time something as crazy as this would happen is if pigs were flying."

"I was thinking the same thing like a couple of seconds ago." I say in a shaky tone. We both remain quiet before I seated myself back down next to Cody. "Hold on, this couldn't be an all-too horrible thing, now could it?" I question as I look to Cody. Cody raised his brow. "Hold on, what did you come here to see me about?" I question, beginning to have a bit of an idea of what Cody was getting at.

"Well, I can't stand Kelly and I was wondering if you could do what you're best at-"Cody explains, before I interrupt him.

"Which would be?"

"Being a bitch and ruining people's lives." Cody says nonchalantly and in a very blunt tone. I was very offended by his statement – which in all honestly, might be somewhat true. But I wasn't going to let him know that.

"And we were going so well." I say sarcastically.

"Well you asked. Now as I was saying, I need you and your little cheerleading minions to get Kelly out of this school. Because while Ted's with Kelly, she's always around me. And between you and me," Cody begins leaving forward a bit causing me to inch back even further. "Because I'm like a total hot stud and I see the way she looks at me. I'm afraid she'll…" I couldn't even let Cody finish speaking before I let out a loud snort. Did he really just say total hot stud? I cover my mouth when I see Cody turn to me with this serious, dumbfounded look on his face. Cody raised his brow and I signal him to go on. Cody hesitates but continues. "As I was saying, I'm afraid she'll come onto me and what if Ted like catches us?" Cody explains in a question like statement. He looks at me as if I had the answer. I shrug my shoulders.

"You two won't be able to indulge in homosexual relations?" I suggest with bored look on my face as I study my nails carelessly. Cody growls under his breath before gritting his teeth, obviously biting his tongue; not letting anything he would regret slip from his mouth. I quickly realize Cody and I need to stay on the same page if we want to take out Kelly. "Right, sorry. We're allies, not enemies." I explain with a nod. Cody's eyes widen.

"Oh my god I have this great idea! We could totally be like spies on a mission to take out this villain." Cody says in excitement, acting like a kid in a candy store. I raise my brow and study Cody as he continues. "I can be like Batman and you could be Robin – because, obviously you're not capable of being the hero, you're totally the sidekick, but then again, you're not totally useless. Oh, I know, we can use walkie talkies!" Cody shouts in excitement, his eyes wide in anticipation. Okay, he was getting way over his head now.

"And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend." I mutter. Cody's expression quickly changes and he shoots me a glare, pouting slightly. "Maybe, the walkie talkies might be a bit useful, but the rest can be savored for you and your action figures." I explain to him.

Cody and I began plotting and before we knew it, it was getting dark. Cody and I had an excellent plan worked out and we were ready to put it into motion tomorrow. I will admit, only once, that Cody wasn't all that bad. A bit of a nerd, but that's nothing new. Once Cody left I hopped into bed and began thinking of how exciting tomorrow was going to be. Cody and I surprisingly made a good team.

* * *

"So Maryse, what do you have planned for practice today?" Alicia asked as we made our way out of homeroom and to our lockers. Practice, what practice? "You know for the cheerleading routine you've been working on?" Alicia said reminding me of the routine I was supposed to put together. I mentally cursed at myself. I had totally forgotten. I was too busy mopping over Ted and plotting against Kelly.

"Uh, about that. I left my notes at home." I lied. "But I won't be able to make it to practice at lunch," I began. Cody and I decided to put our plan into action at lunch when everyone was outside. "I'll put you, Brie and Nikki in charge and you girls can just… stall; stretches, running, all of that jazz. You girls can even just gossip or skip practice. We'll get most of the routine down over the next couple of weeks." I say with a confident smile. I believed in my cheerleaders and cheerleading meant the world to me, but I guess I've been put in an odd situation lately. "I've been a bit busy." I explain.

Alicia nodded. "Yeah I know." My head snapped in her direction. Did she know? I shot her a look of confusion; my eyes narrowed and shock spread across my face. Alicia was a bit surprised at my action. "You know, you and Randy are now an item. You guys have probably been a bit busy." Alicia explains with a small laugh.

"Ohh." I say in realization, nodding slightly. "Yeah, we've been spending a lot of time together." I lie, somewhat. We spent time together, but not as much time as everyone assumes. Randy was usually at football training or at his house working out. I on the other hand was plotting against Kelly.

"Speaking of the devil…" Alicia whispers, her voice trailing off into a silence. I closed my locker and I felt someone's strong arms snake around my waist. I jumped slightly but then I heard a deep chuckle and I knew instantly who it was. I turned around to face Randy, his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"Hey you." I say with a smile as we both leaned in forward and pressed our lips gently against each other.

"Did I scare you?" Randy questions with a grin. I cock my eyebrow in his direction and give him an sarcastic look. Randy chuckles. "I guess I did. I have great news." Randy announces.

"Really?" I say in an excited tone. Randy nods pulling me closer to him. "Well…?" I say with a giggle. "Are you going to tell me?"

* * *

Cody's POV.

"Ew, how disgusting can you get?" Kelly says in a bitter tone as she continues staring on at Randy and Maryse together. I roll my eyes. Kelly had been leaning against the lockers; her arm folded and was scowling at Maryse. I had no idea what Kelly and Maryse had against each other, but I knew one thing; I liked Maryse a hell of a lot more than Kelly. God, I never would've thought I would say those words. I was very excited for lunchtime, even though I was spending it with Maryse. I was surprised we were able to get along as well as we did. While Kelly went on about how gross Randy and Maryse were Ted was remaining quiet, staring at the two also. I on the other hand was grinning to myself about how great it would be to get Kelly out of here.

"I think they're cute." I blurt out, turning to Kelly. This would piss her off. I heard Kelly scoff.

"They are not."

"Like you would know what cute was."

"How do you know that I don't?" Kelly retorted.

"Because the only thing you know is slutty." I fire back, cocking my eyebrow.

Kelly gasps and hits Ted in the chest. Ted just shrugs his shoulders and continues looking over at Maryse and Randy. Kelly rolls her eyes. "Maryse is sluttier than me. Have you seen how short her cheerleading skirts are?"

"Have you seen how short your skirt is?"

"My skirt is not short! And I am not slutty!"

"Oh yeah because everyone being able to see your ass isn't slutty at all." I say sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. I was surprised Ted didn't pick up at the fact that I was sticking up for Maryse.

"Ted!" Kelly screeches. "Why won't you stick up for me?" Kelly queries in her ever-so annoying whine. Ted opens his mouth to speak but Kelly interrupts him. "You're an asshole, Cody Rhodes!" Kelly shouts as she sends her hand against my face and stomps off.

"And you're a whore!" I shout back. To my surprise, Kelly didn't fire back. She continued walking. I had a smug smirk plastered over my lips. I glanced over to Maryse, who was now hand in hand with Randy walking to her next class. Maryse had a big grin on her face as she sent me a wink. I looked to Ted who wasn't at all too happy about what had just happened.

"What the fuck was that?" Ted questioned raising his voice a little; although no nearly as much as I expected.

"Just the cold hard truth."

* * *

Cody squatted down and pinned his back against the locker, his eyes searching frantically for any observers. I folded my arms over my chest as Cody scaled along the lockers, trying his best to be a spy, I think. I walked along with him in a slow pace, twirling my hair around my forefinger.

Cody stopped, which caused me to abruptly stop also. I stumbled lightly, but composed my balance moments later. Cody raised the walkie talking to his mouth and put on this English, terminator voice. "Frenchie, do you come in, Frenchie? …over and out." Cody questioned in walkie talkie speak. I was too busy thinking about Randy in class to be worried about Cody and our 'mission'. We were in the corridors at lunch – which wasn't really allowed, but I could basically get away with anything – putting the first stage of our mission into action. "Frenchie? Over and out." Cody asked in a softer tone. _I think Randy's muscles are growing,_ I thought to myself, letting out a soft sigh of admiration. "FRENCHIE!" Cody called into the walkie talkie, literally centimetres away from me. I jumped, realizing I had the walkie talkie in my hand. I glanced down at it briefly. "Oh wait," Cody said quietly as he pressed the talk button and held the talkie to his mouth "OVER AND OUT!" Cody shouted back into the walkie talkie.

I grimaced and slowly jerked my head in Cody's direction. "I AM RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" I shout back into the walkie talkie as I moved closer to his face. Cody flinched a bit as I shouted at him, although he didn't speak. Was he disabled, or something? Seriously? Cody raised his brows and motioned the walkie talkie in my hand with his head. I let out a frustrated sigh and held the walkie talkie to my lips. "OVER AND OUT!" I shouted back into the walkie talkie.

"Much better. See, you're learning. Over and out." Cody says into the walkie talkie with a smile and a tap on my shoulder. I raise my brow at him.

"Does the word retarded mean anything to you?" I ask him with a small shake of my head. This time, I didn't speak through the walkie talkie. Cody didn't reply, he simply repeated his previous motion by signaling the walkie talkie I didn't use. "I didn't bloody use the walkie talki-" I attempted to explain to him before Cody raised the walkie talkie to his mouth and I instantly knew what was coming.

"Roger." Cody said through the walkie talkie with a nod of his head.

"What?" I questioned into the walkie talkie.

"Roger." Cody repeated.

"Roger who?"

"This isn't a knock knock joke, Frenchie."

"I never said it was. You're the one repeating, _Roger_." I explain mockingly through the walkie talkie.

"I was rogering your comment."

"What are you on about?"

"You know, Roger that?"

"You need to get out a lot more, seriously Cody."

Cody cleared his voice as if he was hinting something. Wait, he _was_ hinting something and I knew exactly what he wanted me to say.

I let out a loud groan. "I'm not saying it."

"Say it…"

"No."

"Frenchie…"

"Fine." I give in reluctantly. "Over and out, loser dork."

"Maryse! You're ruining it!"

"Alright, alright. Don't blow your nut. Over and out, Mr. Dashing." I mutter as I cross my arms. I would never repeat that word ever again.

"Much better." Cody says with a confident nod.

"Just so you know, Dashing hasn't been used since like, my mum was young. And that was a long time ago."

Cody sent me a glare. "Your mum's a M.I.L.F."

My mouth drops. "I knew it! You are sleeping with her!"

"Okay, let's get on the mission, Frenchie. Over and out." Cody says, quickly changing the subject and split up into different direction of the halls.

"But Cody…" I call after him, but it was no use.

I went to go copy photos and Cody went to try and open Kelly's locker. As I was copying tons and tons of photos, I heard Cody say something through the walkie talkie. "So, do you like Ted?" Cody questioned nonchalantly as I heard a loud banging noise. I look down at the walkie talkie in complete shock. What did he just ask me? "…over and out."

* * *

_A/N: There we go! I hope you guys like it. I know I haven't updated in a while… school. :/ anyway, I need your help. My friend's birthday is this weekend and I need to think of something to get her. If you guys have any ideas of what to get her, please PM me. I am having so much trouble deciding. Don't forget to leave reviews. I know this chapters was really bad, but they will get much better once I get my muse back. (:_


End file.
